


Platonic

by Namjoonah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Telling Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoonah/pseuds/Namjoonah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything but platonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic

Castiel couldn't stand platonic, and Dean knew it. But telling Sammy would be too difficult. Especially after the failed hunt today. Sam had gotten beaten up pretty bad. The blue eyes peered up at him from their rest. 

'Dean, what is troubling you?'

'Nothin Cas go back to sleep'

He felt bad lying to Sammy but he felt worse having to hide the kisses and what he felt for Cas. It's just not time yet.he stared into the bright blue eyes and smiled at his angel. Cas knew he was lying. He could tell by the way he wrinkled his brow at him and tilted his head to the side.

'You're such a bad lier.' The former angel smiled. 

Cas kissed him with the familiarly chapped lips and Dean ran his hand through the mess of dark hair. They deepened the kiss and suddenly there was the sound of Deans bedroom door being opened.

'Shit' he said under his breath, reacting quickly.

Before he could process what he was doing his hand were on Castiels chest throwing him off of his body. Dean underestimated the force of his push as Cas flew off the bed and landed on the bedroom floor with a dull thud. Dean immediately straightened up as Sam walked into the scene. 

'Uh I'm going to get my Tylenol...." The younger brother said questioning the two.

'Oh.. Uh... Yeah Cas and I were just talking about how to gank that shape shifting bitch. I guess he got real excited.' 

Sam nodded slowly and walked out, closing the door behind him. Dean let out I relieved sigh and shook his head. He didn't have to turn around to see the ice blue eyes giving him a glare. He could feel them already burning holes in the back of his head.

Slowly Cas got up and made his way to the door. Dean caught his hand and pulled him back towards the bed.

'Shit Cas I'm sorry'

'You should be' the gruff voice answered.

Dean pulled on him and wrapped him back up him his arms, kissing the ex-angels forehead. They stayed like this for awhile until Cas wiggled out of the embrace. Dean watched as Cas lay as far away as possible with his back facing Dean. Dean let him have his space until he saw the silhouette start shaking. He heard a broken, muffled sob escape Cas's lips.

'Ah fuck, don't cry Cas. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry I was just afraid of Sammy seeing us like-'

'Like what Dean?' Cas practically yelled.

The former angel turned to Dean. Silent tears rolled out of his electric blue eyes and left wet trails down his face. Dean crawled over the empty bed between them and took Castiels face in his hands. Wiping a tear with his thumb.

'Cas, babe. Don't cry. I would do anything no make you stop crying. You know that.'

'B-but you won't do the one thing that would stop all of t-this,' the angel whimpered.

The front door opened once again announcing Sammy's return. Dean swallowed the knot in his throat, kissed the weeping man, and took his hands. He looked into those blue eyes and sighed. 

'I will never make you cry again.' He promised

Cas didn't understand what was going through Deans head until he watched his mischievous green eyes look at the door. Dean stood off the bed with a creak of the old mattress springs and pulled Castiel to his feet. 

'Dean you don't have to-'

'Yes Cas... I do.'

Dean lead the sniffling former angel into the hall and met Sammy in the kitchen. Cas squeezed Deans hand in support as Sam turned to meet their eyes. He stood there staring at the pair until he coughed to break the silence. 

'Sammy, Castiel and I are not... I mean we are...'

'Dean I know... About uh you and Cas.' Sammy rushed out.

'I have to say it through. I love Castiel. We are not uh... Platonic.' He choked out

The three us them stood there in awkward silence until Sam nodded and said goodnight and he was proud of them for finally saying something. As Sam went back to his bedroom, Dean turned to Cas and smiled that beautiful smile that Cas had grown to love so much. It was then that Dean realized what he had said.

'I love you to Dean' 

Castiel noted that the blush on Deans cheeks grew deeper pink as he said this.

'I love you Castiel'

They kissed once again. Dean pinned Cas to the wall and wrapped him in his arms.

'Oh my god what the hell you guys!' Can a shrill scream from behind them.

I guess it's time to tell Kevin too, Dean thought.


End file.
